


You Can Count on Me Like 1, 2, 3

by wallywestie



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, Wally cares for his boyfriend, and dick is worried sick, bruce jason and Alfred are all only mentioned, dami is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: “Dick?” Wally asked, shock evident in his voice.“Wally.” Dick breathed as he fell into Wally’s arms. He looked horrible. His hair was messy and greasy and there were dark circles under his eyes. Wally could tell he hadn’t showered in days.“Oh, babe, what happened?”“He’s sick.”





	You Can Count on Me Like 1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one of my lovely sons, Will! I hope you like it, I honestly loved this prompt. 
> 
> Title from the song; Count On Me by Bruno Mars because I didn't know what else to title it lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: wallywestie

Wally was confused. Dick had never ignored him like this before. They have been best friends for years and never once has Dick ignored Wally for no reason. If there was a reason, then Wally would know. Just a week ago they were caught up with each other in soft kisses and giggles and now it was like Wally was cut off completely. Dick wasn’t answering his calls or texts, and he tried going to his apartment, and when he used the spare key in the mailbox, he could tell Dick hadn’t been there for weeks. He even tried going to the manor but when Alfred answered the door, he was told no one was allowed in. Bruce’s orders.

So yeah, Wally was more than a little confused. All he wanted to know was what was up with his boyfriend and with his boyfriend’s family. Even if the Wayne’s were going through something, Wally was an exception. He wasn’t just Dick’s boyfriend, he was Dick’s _best friend_ , he was practically family and if Wally wasn’t allowed, then it must be something serious. Serious enough that the Wayne’s would cut themselves off completely.

He was shocked when there was a knock at his door at 3 am on a Wednesday night. He didn’t know who would be there so late. The only person he could think of was Barry, needing help on a mission, but even then he would have called him.

“Dick?” Wally asked, shock evident in his voice.

“ _Wally_.” Dick breathed as he fell into Wally’s arms. He looked horrible. His hair was messy and greasy and there were dark circles under his eyes. Wally could tell he hadn’t showered in days.

“Oh, babe, what happened?”

“He’s sick.”

“Who babe?”

“Damian.” Wally’s heart dropped as he lead Dick to his couch. The Wayne’s rarely got sick, and if they did, they got over it within a day or two. And Wally knew how important Damian was to Dick. The two of them had one of the strongest bonds Wally has ever seen. Damian might never admit it, but Wally sees how much Damian cares for Dick, and vice versa. Wally has seen the way Damian looks up to Dick when he’s deploying missions to the teams and has seen the way his eyes light up just a little bit when Dick asks him to go on patrol with him. They share a special bond and it was no surprise Dick was this way.

“Dick? What happened?” Wally tried, but his boyfriend only stayed quiet, curling closer into Wally’s body. Wally could feel Dick’s tears soak into his shirt and seeing his boyfriend struggle for breath as he sobbed broke his heart. Wally pulled him closer, running his hands through his hair. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” This was the only thing he could down right now while Dick was like this. He could share soft reassurances and body heat until Dick calmed down.

After Wally could feel Dick calm down, he pulled the man away from his chest, smiling softly as he wiped the last few tears from his eyes. “Do you want to take a bath?” Wally asked, knowing it was one of the ways Dick liked to relax.

“Please.”

Once they reached the bathroom, Dick sat down on the counter while Wally got the bath ready. After letting the water run for a bit, Wally dropped one of Dick’s favourite bath bombs in. He was saving it for the next date but this was more important.

“I’ll be right back babe. I’m just going to go get you a towel okay?” Dick nodded. Wally rushed to the linen closet, back within seconds with the fluffy blue towel Dick loved. When he got back, Dick was in the process of getting undressed. Wally ignored admiring his boyfriend, it was not the time. Instead, he went and shut off the water. When he turned back around Dick was undressed and staring at Wally. There was a small smile on his face and Wally was glad that he was somewhat the cause of that. “C’mon babe. The water is going to get cold.” He helped Dick into the tub, noticing that he was swaying a bit. He assumed that he hadn’t eaten for a few days and his body needed energy. It was miraculous that he made it to Wally’s apartment.

“Wally? You’re going to wait with me right?” Wally took a seat on the floor, opposite of Dick. He took Dick’s hand that was on the side of the tub and interlaced it with his.

“Of course.” He smiled, kissing Dick’s hand softly. Wally would always wait for Dick.

~

After Dick’s bath and Wally making him eat at least some crackers, the two were back on the couch. There was nothing on the tv, no noise from outside, all there was the two boys cuddled up to each other, their breaths in sync.

“What happened to Damian?” Wally tried again.

“We don’t know Wally. He was fine and we were out on patrol when he just passed out. I carried him back home and Bruce started running some tests and he couldn’t identify what was wrong. He hasn’t woken up Wally. What if he doesn’t make it?” Dick whispered out.

“Hey, he’ll make it. Damian is strong. There’s no way he’ll give up like that. You know that, Dick.”

“But what if, Wally? What if this is it? What if he doesn’t make it? I already had to lose Jason, and I lost Bruce and I lost you Wally. I can’t stand to lose someone else Wally. I just can’t. I can’t lose another member of my family. Not again.”

Wally cupped Dick’s cheeks, kneeling in front of the younger boy. His eyes were red and swollen, the dark circles were more apparent, and Wally could see the tears forming in his eyes. He looked almost younger in a way. Wally has seen this side of Dick. He has seen Dick lose all control and break down.

“Dick, listen to me. Damian will get better. He’s strong, you all are. You bats don’t go down that easily. He’s going to get better. He’s going to wake up soon and be so pissed about you all worrying about him. He’s going to say some posh shit about you guys overreacting and then you’ll attack him in a hug and he’ll groan and ask you to get off him but deep down, you and I both know he appreciates it.” Dick smiled before leaning up and kissing his boyfriend.

“Thank you so much Wally.” Dick mumbled against his lips, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dick.”

~

“Grayson, you look horrible.” Was the first thing that came out of Damian’s mouth when he finally woke up.

“ _Damian_.” Dick gathered the boy in his arms, hugging him tightly.

“Grayson, let go of me.” Wally watched from the side as his boyfriend hugged his little brother and snuck out when the rest of the family came in.

Wally knew that whatever the problem was, that whenever his boyfriend was upset over something, he would do anything to make him feel better. He would be there in an instant and he knew that Dick would do the same for him.

But for now, he was going to go back to his apartment and let Dick and the rest of his family reconnect with Damian. He’d wait for Dick to come back later that night, knowing that Dick slept best when they slept beside each other.

He’d wait for an eternity for Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to leave feedback and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
